Curse that Stupid Toy
by heRsheys ChoColatier
Summary: Hibari Kyoya will kami kurosu anyone who dares to take Miura Haru away from him. Even an innocent toy couldn't escape. Rated T for some scenes!


Uwah! Ciaossu minna! This is my first ever HIBARI x HARU fic! Nyaha! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. *sob***

**

* * *

**

**Curse that Stupid Toy**

Hibari Kyoya twitched at the sight of a certain auburn-haired girl hugging a stupid round-shaped sheep stuffed toy. For some odd reason, it annoyed him seeing that the girl carried that stupid stuffed toy almost everywhere. Where did she get that in the first place?

Hibari continued to observe the brunette from the window of his office. Although from afar, he was somewhat grateful to be able to hear their conversation.

"Tsuna-san! Konnichiwa!" Haru's cheery voice _almost _echoed throughout Namimori High. The prefect felt himself quirk up a small smile.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto turned to her and greeted her back. Except for Gokudera, who only glared at the poor girl.

Hibari's smile soon then faded when he saw Gokudera's glare at Haru. He fought back the urge to strangle and bite to death that silver-haired herbivore. He still had to know wher that stupid stuffed toy came from. And so, he continued to listen...or eavesdrop, rather...

Tsuna noticed the familiar stuffed toy Haru was holding. "You really like that stuffed toy. Ne, Haru?" Tsuna asked, motioning to the stuffed toy.

Haru nodded, "Hai. Haru likes it very much." She turned to Yamamoto and bowed, "Haru wants to once again thank you, Yamamoto-kun for the gift."

Yamamoto laughed, "Hahaha...It's no problem at all. I'm very glad you liked it."

Once again, the prefect's brow twitched in annoyance. So...it was Yamamoto who gave the stupid stuffed toy to Haru. Hibari made a mental note to bite that silver-haired and baseball playing herbivores to death later. Right now, his mission was to get rid of that stupid stuffed toy from Haru's sight.

-1886-

Haru and the others were still inside the campus grounds, talking and chatting about who-knows-what. Unbeknownst to them, a certain prefect was already making its way to the brunette with the stupid stuffed toy.

Hibari's features were as nonchalant as ever but on the inside, determination boiled within him. He figured taking that stupid stuffed toy from that girl was going to be hard, knowing how stubborn she is even with him around. And maybe...that was one of the reasons why Hibari Kyoya was drawn to her.

He continued his walk, though on his way a baby stopped in front of him. It was I-pin, he knew. The five year old girl was looking up at him with admiration. Realizing there should be no time to waste, he threatened her. "Get out of my way or I'll bite you to death," he said with a cold glare.

I-pin was taken aback. She began to feel scared and then suddenly her timer started. Quickly finding someone to hold on to, she held on to Tsuna's leg and hugged it tightly.

The said Tenth Boss of the Vongola famiglia looked down, confusion etched on his face. He saw I-pin clinging on to him for dear life and when realization hit him, he panicked.

"Aaaah! I-pin! No! Don't blow up!"

Tsuna's other friends began to panic, also. Gokudera was trying his best to get I-pin away fron his boss' leg while Yamamoto only laughed while complimenting how great I-pin could be when she clings to someone. Haru was practically panicking, hugging her stuffed toy closer to her than ever.

Not too far away, there stood Hibari Kyoya. Confusion was now visible on his face as he watched the group of herbivores panic. Though his confused face didn't last for long as he saw the group of herbivores blow up in front of him. He was lucky enough to have made a good distance from them. Hibari was now in a state of shock. Realizing that Miura Haru was one of them, worry rushed throughout his entire body. He stood there, watching expectantly at the slowly diminishing puff of smoke. He sighed in relief as he saw the brunette, still in one piece, lying on the ground along with the others with spiral eyes. _They'll live_, he thought. Then as if on cue, what landed on his hands was the stupid stuffed toy. _Finally, _he thought and glared at the innocent stuffed toy. _This is all your fault. _

Why Hibari Kyoya blamed the stuffed toy? ...I dunno...

Hibari continued his way to his office. On his way however, he met another five year lod child.

"MWAHAHA! Behold! Lambo-sama is here!" Lambo proudly exclaimed. His proud features quickly faded when he met the eyes of a certain cloud guardian.

"Get out of my way or I'll bite you to death," Hibari coldly stated and gave the poor child a death glare.

"Uwah! Hai!" Lambo quickly stepped out of the way. As he continued to look at the retreating figure of the dangerous carnivore, he noticed the familiar stuffed in the prefect's hand.

-1886-

Haru slowly sat up, feeling the pain of the impact she had a while ago.

"Are you okay, Haru?" Tsuna hurriedly asked as he slowly got up.

"Haru is fine, Tsuna-san." Haru replied with a meek smile.

"That's good," the Tenth Vongola boss smiled, relieved nothing severe happened to his friend. He turned to the others, "How about you, Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto-kun?"

"Don't worry about me Tenth!"

"Haha...fine, fine."

Tsuna sighed, "Why did I-pin blew up, anyway?" Tsuna's thoughts were interrupted when a gasp escaped Haru's mouth.

"What's wrong, Haru?" Yamamoto asked worriedly.

Haru looked from left to right before answering, "Hahi! Haru's stuffed toy is missing!" the brunette frantically said as she quickly stood up and searched for the missing stuffed toy.

"We'll help you look for it," Tsuna offered.

Haru turned to Tsuna with widen eyes, "Hahi?"

Yamamoto stood up and dusted off his shirt, "Yeah. We'll help you look for it."

"What? We're helping that stupid girl?" Gokudera asked as he pointed an accusing finger at Haru.

"H-hahi!" Haru suddenly squeaked. She quickly bowed, "Haru doen't want to burden Tsuna-san and the others. Haru will definitely find the stuffed toy easily!" Haru exclaimed.

"I'll still help you even if you refuse," Tsuna said, somewhat irritated.

"But Gokudera-kun - " Haru was cut off when the silver-haired lad spoke.

"Fine. If that's what the Tenth want, then I'll help," Gokudera said, irritation obvious in his voice.

Haru bowed once again, "Haru is eternally grateful for your help." She straightened herself, "Haru shall begin her search now, ja ne!" Haru waved at the group of boys as she headed for the building. "Haru should ask some people..." she muttered to herself.

-1886-

The chestnut-color haired lass continued her search inside the Namimori High School building. Haru checked inside cabinets, desks, teacher's tables and even the back of a blackboard. Haru walked through the hallways of the building with a determined expression.

Haru turned and focused her gaze on the floor. She heaved a sigh, knowing this will not be too easy for her. Out of nowhere, Lambo jumped in front of Haru.

"TADA! Lambo-sama is here!"

"H-hahi?" Haru squeaked, surprised at the sudden appearance of the child. "Lambo-chan?"

Lambo turned his gaze to her. "Oh? Haru! You're not a student here, are you? What brings you here?"

Haru kneeled down until she was at the same eye level with Lambo. She shook her head, "Iie. Haru is not a student here. Haru lost something here and she tries her best to find it!"

Lambo tilted his head, "What did you lose?"

"A stuffed toy," Haru replied.

Lambo placed a finger on his chin as he tried to remember something. "Hmmm...AHA!" the child suddenly raised a finger to the air.

Haru's eyes widen. "Hahi? Nani, Lambo-chan?"

"I know who took your stuffed toy!"

-1886-

Hibari crossed his arms over his chest as he continued to watch a certain herbivore find the missing stuffed toy. _Sawada Tsuna...so he decided to help, eh? _Hibari snorted as a smirk grew on his face.

Not too long after...BAM...the door was slammed open.

Hibari averted his gaze from outside the window to the recently slammed door. His smirk remained. There stood, in his doorway, a flushed (probably from running) and determined face of Miura Haru.

"Hibari Kyoya-san! Haru demands to retrieve her stuffed toy right this instant!" Haru exclaimed as she neared the smirking prefect.

"You know it's rude to just barge in into someone's room," Hibari stated, a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Hahi?" Haru jerked. "Haru is sorry!" She quickly bowed. Haru then abruptly held out her hand. "Give the stuffed toy back to Haru," Haru said in a demanding tone.

Hibari's smirk changed into an annoyed frown. "No."

Haru glared at him. "Why did you took it anyway?" she asked, annoyed.

Hibari looked away, "You've been with that thing far too long already."

Haru pouted in confusion. Hibari's smirk came back. The cute pout didn't go unnoticed to him as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

The auburn-haired girl crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you mean?" she asked with a quizzical look.

Hibari turned to look at her. Haru stiffened at the sudden attention the boy was giving her. She stared at his eyes. It reflected so many emotions. She began to feel the heat rise up to her cheeks as he continued his deep gaze on her.

"You're giving that thing too much attention," the raven-haired lad scowled.

Haru blinked...and blinked...and blinked. "Hahi?"

The prefect once again looked away. This girl just gives him the feelings he never felt before. It annoys him sometimes...

As Haru continued to stare at Hibari, only one thought struck her. Haru smiled slyly as an idea jelled in her mind.

"Are you jealous?"

The question made him stiff. The way she asked the question...she sounded... _amused_. His brow twitched for the umpteenth time when he heard her stiffle a giggle.

"Hibari-san, I was just - " He cut her off. In one swift movement, he pinned her against the wall. He leaned in one elbow so his face was just inches from hers. His left hand tilted her chin up.

"So, what if I say I am?"

Haru was utterly shocked and she could tell her face looked like a tomato right now. She had been expecting him to deny about it...or not answer...or _something_. "R-really?" Whoa. She couldn't believe she managed to choke that out.

Haru froze. Stunned at the sudden bold move he was making. _The _Hibari Kyoya was kissing her like there's no tomorrow!

Hibari pulled away, "Belong to me, Miura Haru." He whispers, his voice very tempting.

She felt electricity course through her veins. She gasped, giving him the chance to claim her lips once more.

He smirked through the kiss when Haru had kissed him back. He nibbled her lower lip and demanded for entrance. She complied and their tongues clashed for dominance. Her fingers tangled with his silky black hair, at the same time pulling his head closer for a much deeper kiss. His right hand went up to brush her hair while the other remained on her waist, pulling her hips as he traps her to the wall.

Hibari then left her lips to breath, but he soon started to let his hungry mouth explore her creamy neck (Indeed, he really is a carnivore). He suckled hard on a sensitive spot, making Haru let out a moan. He left his mark on that area before moving over to another side of her neck, hoping to find more of her weak spots. He heard her giggle and it made him stop.

"What?" Hibari asked as he looked down at her flushed face.

Haru looked up at him with expectant eyes. "Can I get my stuffed toy now?"

Hibari smirked, "Still a no."

Haru chuckled before she was plunged for another kiss.

* * *

Nyahaha! Hope that was a satisfying ending! XD! Yes! I'm finished!

**Review people! **

**- **Scrappy Cocoa


End file.
